Harry Potter and The Shadow Child
by Rainbow of Darkness
Summary: Focuses on a slightly overpowered OC. Takes some inspiration from the Percy Jackson series, not a crossover though. Is rated T for the moment but could go up to a M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic : Book 1 : Chapter 1

Book 1 : The Shadow Child.

Chapter 1 : The Arrival

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any of it's characters. _

_Authors Notes_

_This is an idea that I have had in my head for ages now, so I thought I'd write it. This story focuses on an OC but characters such as the Golden Trio will still feature as main characters. I took some inspiration from Rick Riordan's "Percy Jackson" series, but this is not a direct crossover. This is my first fan fiction so please review with any comments, criticisms and ideas. Thanks and enjoy! - Rainbow of Darkness_

Typically, people find hikes through mountains at any time difficult and tedious. Make it a rainy night and most people would flat out refuse. Or wait for day at least. And yet, in the higher reaches of Scotland, a young teen was at complete ease in these conditions. He enjoyed the feeling of the rain falling on the long hair that he left hanging loose by his shoulders, of the mud splashing up from the ground as his boots hit the floor, of the wind picking up the tails of his coat. As he turned a corner on the narrow, winding path he stopped dead in his tracks whilst one of his slender eyebrows rose at the sight of his destination. He had heard it described and yet the castle, with it's turrets and towers reaching to the grey clouds lying above, still awed him. Hearing the whistle of a train coming into station, he continued on his way to Hogwarts.

As he reached the huge doors, the boy raised his hand to knock but just before skin met wood the doors swung open as if the castle itself recognized his purpose there and was accepting him. As he stepped into the hallway he saw yet another pair of great oak doors. "They couldn't have been more extravagant if they tried." the teen muttered as he dried himself with a wave of his hand. He coked his head slightly and turn his body around and examined a cat that had sat down cleaning itself. He then spoke clearly with a slight American twang "I know not what type of magic you have used to take this admittedly beautiful form but I would kindly ask you to turn back to your human body." A few moments later an elderly woman stood before the boy, a look of surprise plastered on her face. "Young man, I have to say that that is the first time in my many years at this school that someone has ever done that. However, you do not look like a first year and I haven't ever seen you before so what are you doing here?" she said in strong Scottish brogue. "Ah, I assure you that I have been in contact with Professor Dumbledore and that he is expecting me. If you like, you can go and ask him." the boy replied. "Very well, stay here whilst I do so. What is your name young man?"

"Kylan Dagar ma'am."

The Scottish woman nodded slightly and went through the doors. The boy watched her go and stood waiting to make his entrance into a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Impressions, Memories and Announcements.

**_Disclaimer : I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter franchise. _**

_Hermione POV:_

Hermione Granger, called by some the smartest witch of her age, sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pondering a question she had asked herself many a time over the last year. "Why do you not have any table manners Ronald" she said in an exasperated tone to one of her s best friend as he crammed whole potatoes into his mouth. "S'rry 'Mione" he replied, having at least the decency to look embarrassed as the half chewed remains of his food flew out of his mouth. Hermione only half heard his apology however as her eyes had been caught by the sight of the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, arguing with deputy headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall in what were obviously passionate tones. With a annoyed look on her face McGonagall left the Great Hall through a side entrance. "What on earth was that about?" Hermione muttered quietly, not quietly enough as her other best friend Harry Potter heard and then said "Pardon Hermione?"

"Nothing Harry" Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating, thankfully with more grace than Ron. A little while later, Hermione watched with interest as an awestruck McGonagall strode back into the Hall straight to Dumbledore and started talking to him in hushed tones. After a short conversation Dumbledore stood up, with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his aged face, and made a short "come hither" movement with his hand. As he did so, the huge oak doors to the Great Hall opened and through them Hermione could see a boy of around her age standing there. She ran her eyes over him critically taking in his obviously muggle clothing and long hair which she had to admit gave him quite a debonair look to him. As he started to walk down the hall and closer to where the Golden Trio sat, Hermione gasped as she noticed his eye colour. Or rather colours, his left eye was a navy blue with streaks of white whereas his right was a deep, royal purple with black streaks. Dumbledore then said in a calm yet powerful voice "Students, I take great pleasure in introducing Kylan Dagar, a visitor from America."

_Kylan POV_

As the elderly woman left to see Dumbledore, Kylan turned towards the Great Hall and concentrated for a second. Feeling a cold tingle run from his toes to his eyes and knowing that both of them had just turned black, he took in the myriad of colours before him, coming to focus on a shape at the back of the hall standing up and beckoning him forward. "That must be my cue" he said, deactivating his otherworldly power. He stood stationary for a second, half to take in the looks of the hall and half to make an entrance. Deciding that his little moment of drama had passed, he started to walk down the hall towards Dumbledore. He heard Dumbledore announce his name and why he was there and smiled when Dumbledore started to talk about the privileges he would have whilst he was at Hogwarts. His mind wandered back to when he had first approached Dumbledore at the start of August.

_Flashback_

Kylan's father had given him this address and although he trusted his father impeccably he still wondered if Albus Dumbledore, hailed by many to be the most powerful wizard of the Light in the world, would really live in this small cottage in this backwater village. With ivy creeping up the walls and a thatched roof it seemed far too simple for a man of Dumbledore's status but either way it was where Kylan had been told to be. So, pushing any doubts he had to the back of his mind, Kylan walked calmly to the front door keeping a hand on the dagger strapped to his leg just in case. As he raised a hand to knock, a strong and commanding voice boomed "Voice your purpose here stranger" Kylan allowed a small smile to grace his features as he responded "12 voices from atop a mountain carry far. Surely your mother warned you of my arrival" Shortly after he finished speaking the door swung open to reveal a large sitting room with two armchairs in front of a crackling hearth. After quickly running his strangely coloured eyes over the large yet cosy room Kylan focused his vision on the old man sitting in the larger of the two armchairs. "It has been a long time since I heard anything from my extended family, my boy. May I ask who you are and who you are sired from?"

"My name is Kylan Dagar and I am a son of Thanatos Professor. I have also been blessed by Hecate to give me the gift of magic."

"Ah, a Primordial Child. I am honoured, there has not been one of you for many years. But, onto business. Why have the gods sent you to speak to me?"

"The gods are aware of the rising tension in the magical world and are worried about the war brewing between the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort and the side of Light led by yourself. The god's are however unwilling to interfere directly as they are currently focusing on the threat posed by the titans that have escaped Tartarus and are planning to resurrect Chronos and take Olympus. Your mother, Lady Athena, devised a way to effectively help both war efforts. It was decided that I would be sent to Hogwarts to assist you in the war against Voldemort and to find the demigods in Hogwarts that are unaware of their true parentage and train them to help in our war against the Titans."

"So, are you to be attending as a student Mr. Dagar?"

"Being a student would restrict me too much so I wish to be treated like a student during lessons, which I will attend. But I will have my own private quarters, be allowed to wear my own clothes, have none of the restrictions that students face such as the Restricted Section of the library and the forbidden forest. I will also be allowed to carry my weapon, Soul-Shredder."

"Is the weapon necessary? It is a school and the wards at Hogwarts will protect you from any monsters hunting you, just as it does the demigods already there."

"I am now involved in two wars in two separate worlds. Better to be safe than sorry. I have my own ways of concealing it so none of the student body will know anything of it. It is your choice whether or not to tell the faculty." After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore replied "Very well, I agree to your terms. But if any of the mortal-born children get harmed by you or because of you, I will hold you personally responsible."

"I would not have it any other way Professor. I shall see you on the first day of school."

End of Flashback

As Kylan refocused, Dumbledore was asking him to sit on a stool at the front to be sorted. Kylan bowed his head slightly and did so, knowing what was about to happen he lowered the shields around his mind. Seeing the hall gradually leave his sight as the Sorting Hat was lowered over his head, he heard a voice in his ear say "It has been many centuries since I have seen a Primordial Child but I do not recall ever meeting a child of Death. But I am sure I can get the details from the headmaster later."

"Indeed you can Mr. …"

"Frederick, just Frederick"

"A pleasure to meet you, but with all due respect sir, I believe I had better get sorted rather quickly. Tartarus forbid we delay the feast."

"Yes, quite. Hmm, you are a puzzle. There is intelligence there but you consider experience more important than knowledge. You are loyal, but only to those you trust and you are slow to trust so the Badger Den is out for you. You are brave enough to see a mission through but you are chivalrous only when it suits you. You have cunning and ambition in tons, yet the Snake Pit would be a poor choice considering your task. You are a very tricky one Mr. Dagar. I have not had such a difficult sorting since Mr. Potter came through."

"If I could make a suggestion, I would like to be placed in Gryffindor. It will make my time here a lot easier."

"Very well, better be GRYFINDOR" the hat said, shouting the last word out to rest of the Great Hall. Kylan took off the hat, placed it back on the rickety old stool and turned to the staff table with a small bow from the waist before going to take his place with the second year Gryffindors. He ended up sitting in-between 2 boys. 1 short Irish boy called Seamus Finnigan and 1 skinny boy wearing glasses named Harry Potter. Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione immediately struck up a conversation with Kylan. As he spoke to them he felt something familiar from both Harry and Hermione. Inwardly smiling he thought to himself "Maybe my task won't be so difficult after all."

Author's Notes : Bit of a longer chapter this time. Please review as this is my first fanfiction and any feedback would be greatly helpful and appreciated.


End file.
